watch_dogs_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Watch Dogs 2 Wiki
Welcome to the Watch Dogs 2 Wiki Watch Dogs 2 is an action-adventure video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It is the sequel to 2014's Watch Dogs, and has some similar aspects to Watch Dogs especially the hacking. Watch Dogs 2 is set in a fictional near-future San Francisco Bay Area and like its predecessor it is a played from a third-person perspective. You play as the hacker Marcus Holloway who is part of the hacking group DedSec. Your mission is to increase DedSec's followers to generate enough processing power to take down the city's advanced surveillance system known as ctOS 2.0. This wiki will help you along your journey in Watch Dogs 2, and give you important information to help you along the way. Story Plot Watch Dogs 2 is set in the San Francisco Bay Area that has been taken over by ctOS 2.0, an advanced surveillance system stealing information from San Francisco's citizens. Your mission is to gain followers to generate enough processing power to take down ctOS 2.0. You play as the protagonist Marcus Holloway who has been framed for a crime that he didn't commit by the upgraded ctOS which categorizes him as the suspect. Marcus realizes that the system can bring innocent civilians to harm he decides to work with the hacking group DedSec to take down the system and Blume the company behind it. After a 'test' where Marcus breaks into ctOS headquarters and erases his profile, he is accepted into DedSec. He works alongside Wrench, Sitara, Josh and Horatio to take down various companies and gangs in San Francisco. DedSec exposes the New Dawn 'church' as a criminal organisation using ctOS to steal its members information in order for them to stay quiet about New Dawn's criminal activities. They soon stumble along the assistance of Bellwether, a data manipulation program that is being fed ctOS information by the CTO of Blume, Dusan Nemec, so it can manipulate world finace and politics. DedSec later recruits Raymond T'Bone Kenny who had been battling the original ctOS in Chicago for 3 years. DedSec manages to expose the corruption of the FBI who is stealing hackers information and using it to get their 'Zero Days'. DedSec learns that Blume is planning to put a satellite network in place that can bypass undersea data cables, which would give Blume access to the worlds electronic data and stock exchanges. Marcus breaks into a launch facility for one of the satellites and installs a backdoor into the system to expose Blume and its CTO for good. Gameplay The gameplay in Watch Dogs 2 is very similar to its predecessor, Watch Dogs, where you use your surroundings to you advantage. You can hack everything from smartphones, to traffic lights. The world is your playground, but how do you use it all to your advantage? Are the cops getting too close for comfort? Hack an underground steam pipe and boom. No more cops. Is a gang member walking near a power conduit? Hack it and he's out of the fight. You have a massive arsenal of custom DedSec weaponry from the 3D printer and as of patch 1.13 you can now print military weapons from the 3D printer. You have access to the Jumper, an RC Drone that drives across the ground and can preform physical hacks such as unlocking closed circuit terminals and retrieving money bags. You can also unlock the Quadcopter for a price of $68400, it's a recon drone that can fly and spot enemys. It's very useful for doing Network Bypasses and taking out guards with environmental hacks. Watch Dogs 2 has a very in-depth combat system, you can cary two weapons plus unlockable shock grenades and explosive grenades. You also have access to unlockable 'massive hacks' such as comms disruption which stops all nearby NPCs from calling the police or reinforcements, and a vehicle hack that creates absolute chaos in built-up areas. Weapons in Watch Dogs 2 There are many weapons to choose from in Watch Dogs 2, some of which even came back from Watch Dogs such as the Core Dump Pistol. We will give you a helping hand in choosing some for your play style but first, we will show you all of the weapons in Watch Dogs 2 and how we rate them. List of Weapons 4n00bs Pistol The 4n00bs Pistol is the first weapon you get that kills the target instead of stun them. You unlock this weapon for free from the 3D Printer after you complete the first mission in the game. The 4n00bs Pistol is a fairly bad weapon and it's only attributing factor is has higher damage than most pistols in the game. It has an 8 bullet magazine which means you will run out of ammo very quickly. It has high recoil and low range, so don't try and pick off targets from a long range. I would recommend buying the Core Dump Pistol as quickly as possible to replace this weapon. WTB Stun Launcher The WTB Stun Launcher is a solid weapon for stealth as it makes taking down multiple enemies at once while staying undetected so much easier. You can unlock this weapon for $118800 from the 3D Printer, it is quite expensive but it is worth every cent in my opinion. This weapons is perfect for taking out small groups of enemies without alerting anyone nearby as it will stun them all in one shot. I would recommend purchasing this weapon once you have a good sum of money in your bank account. CTRL+ALT+DEL Launcher The CTRL+ALT+DEL Launcher is the perfect weapon for going loud. It deals massive amounts of damage and one shots most vehicles, and enemies. The launcher is a great secondary weapon to use, because if reinforcements show up, your CTRL+ALT+DEL launcher will take down the vehicle before they can even get out of the car. I recommend picking this weapon up from the 3D Printer when you have a good sum of money in your bank account as it costs $105300 to purchase. /END Sniper The /END Sniper is a sniper rifle built for close quarters with its lower damage and higher fire rate but it still holds it's own at long range. It is a sniper rifle after all. You can purchase it from the 3D printer for $64800, I would recommend steering away from this weapon, even with it's fairly low cost because the YourBoySerge sniper is just simply better. However if you like close-quarters semi auto weapons you can pick it up for a low price. YourBoySerge Sniper The YourBoySerge Sniper is a great weapon at destroying vehicles, and long range sniping. It only has a 1 round magazine so you will run out quickly. You can unlock this weapon from the 3D Printer for only $70200, it is very cheap for the crazy amounts of damage and penetration it has. It's a great weapon and worth every cent, I recommend picking this weapon after you have unlocked the Core Dump Pistol. HHOS Rifle The HHOS Rifle is a scoped semi-automatic assault rifle that is great at medium to long range. It has a 30 round magazine, which is better than any other weapon in the semi auto class. You can purchase it from the 3D printer for $86400, which is a good price for the weapon. I would recommend picking this up if you like semi auto more than burst fire, otherwise you should buy the DOT_FILE_RIFLE first. Zero Day Rifle The Zero Day Rifle is one of the best weapons in the game. It is a scoped fully automatic suppressed assult rifle with a 20 round magizine which is its only downfall. It has medium damage and is very good at close quarters combat, but if you need ot the scope is always there. You can buy this from the 3D printer for $99900, it is quite expensive so I recommend buying some of the cheaper weapons before this one. Spear Phish Sniper The Spear Phish Sniper is one of the worst weapons in the game, as its mediocre in ever department. It has average damage, low fire rate, and average range. The only good thing about it is the price, it's only $24300 from the 3D Printer. I would not recommend picking up this weapon because it is just generally a bad weapon. Core Dump Pistol The Core Dump Pistol is a must have, you can purchase it from the 3D printer for just $40500 and it may very well be the most useful weapon in the whole game. The Core Dump Pistol is the best pistol in watch dogs 2, the only bad thing about it is has slightly lower damage than the 4n00bs Pistol. This should be you first weapon purchase because this is an essential weapon to have in you arsenal. Help Desk Denial Pistol The Help Desk Denial Pistol is a fully automatic machine pistol with one of the highest fire rates in the game. It is very good at bursting down targets at close range, however it runs out of ammo very quickly due to its high fire rate. You can purchase this weapon for $45900 from the 3D printer, if you like weapons with high fire rate, you should pick this up in the early game. DOT_FILE Rifle The DOT_FILE Rifle is a burst-fire assault rifle with a 30 bullet mag. It is very good at long range, and it has a special ability that auto-hacks ever target you kill, meaning you either get money from their bank account or a botnet recharge. This can be very useful when starting off in the game when you don't have access to money or much botnet. I would recommend picking this weapon up when you can afford it, because all around it is a very solid weapon. DOT_EXE Rifle The DOT_EXE Rifle is a fully automatic assault rifle with a 30 bullet mag. It is good at close to medium range, but its low damage makes it bad for use against armored targets. Loadouts Stealth Loadout Primary Weapon: Core Dump Pistol Secondary Weapon: WTB Stun Launcher When using this loadout, try to use melee as much as possible, lure enemies around corners with stun grenades or environmental hacks and melee them. If they are in a group use your stun launcher to take them all down as firing your pistol at one guard will alert the others nearby. Use the pistol when guards are alone, make sure you headshot because in most cases it won't one shot body shot. Before starting combat ALWAYS use your Quadcopter to spot all of the NPCs in the area so you are not surprised by any of them. If you are using this loadout it is likely the SFPD or whatever gang you are fighting won't realize you are even in the area, but just in-case you need to make a fast getaway the Boxberg R1 is a great choice with its high acceleration and top speed. Destroyer Primary Weapon: U100 Secondary Weapon: Goodbye World Shotgun The Destroyer is a very basic loadout, all you have to do is spray. The U100 is a very solid choice because of it's high magazine capacity and fairly low recoil. If enemies are getting to close pull out your shotgun and burst them down. Never use the Goodbye World Shotgun at range, it is only effective at colse range. Throw lots of grenades and create lots of confusion, use explosive environmental hacks to take down grouped up enemies. Use the MRAP as a your vehicle of choice, its expensive, but very hard to destroy which fits the role very well. Run and Gun Primary Weapon: Core Dump Pistol Secondary Weapon: DOT_FILE RIFLE This loadout is a mixture of stealth and destruction. Try to stay hiddden as much as possible and use the Core Dump Pistol to pick of guards one by one. Use the quadcopter to spot enemies and the jumper to do physical hacks like closed circuit terminals while you are safely hidden away. But when things go south, you don't back down untill you are overwhelmed. The DOT_FILE_RIFLE is perfect with its burst fire mode and high damage. Once its time to leave your Boxberg R1 is waiting patiently outside. Semi-Stealth Primary Weapon: Zero Day Rifle Secondary Weapon: Core Dump Pistol This loadout is not very hard to use, but you need to be stealthy and use your Quadcopter to spot the enemies. If you alert them use your Zero Day Rifle, and you will most likely still escape from them because of its suppressor. The Zero Day Rifle is very powerful and can be used from long range to pick off snipers or normal NPCs. Don't use your AR or Pistol against armored targets, throw grenades instead. The Boxberg R1 is perfect for this class because if you are forced to run away from the enemies, the Boxberg is very fast and very efficient at escaping. Category:Browse